Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained and integrated multi-process power spray washer apparatus, to be used to clean any and all parts or articles placed therein, and is structured to power spray wash parts, filter and recycle cleansing solutions, and dispose of all contaminant by-product, thereby providing a cost efficient, highly effective, and environmentally acceptable means of cleaning engine parts and the like which require thorough cleaning prior to use.